vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stendarr
Summary Stendarr is the Aedric God of Mercy and Justice, and a part of the Pantheon of the Eight Divines. He is one of the Et'Ada, the Original Spirits born through the interplay of Anu and Padomay at the dawn of the universe, who gained individuality and crystallized into being with the creation of Space and Time. He was among the Et'Ada who agreed with Lorkhan's plan to create the Mortal Plane, though it is unknown if he was tricked into binding himself to the Mundus, or did so willingly for the sake of creation. Stendarr finds his origins in Skyrim, where he was worshiped by the early Nords as Stuhn, God of Ransom and Shield-Thane of Shor, who taught men how to take prisoners of war. However, over time Stendarr's worship would develop into its current form, where he is seen as a deity of compassion and righteous rule. In this new state, Stendarr is among the most popular deities of Tamriel, and is beloved by magistrates, rulers and warriors due to his associations with both the forgiving and punishing aspects of the law. Stendarr is considered the most merciful of the gods, offering guidance and forgiveness to all mortals, be them the afflicted, the hopeless, the forgotten or the heretic. In the Summerset Isles the Altmer know him as "The Apologist of Men", for he shows love and compassion for all mortal creatures, however unworthy and contemptible they may be. However, Stendarr's mercy does not extend to the enemies of mortals, such as the Daedra, the Undead, the Lycanthropes and the Vampires, all of whom are denounced as abominations who must be exterminated. Because of this, the Priesthood of Stendarr are sworn to not only heal the sick and wounded, but also protect the weak from their enemies. To accomplish this, the templar-priest of the Resolute and Vigilant orders roam Tamriel hunting and executing daedra, monsters and undead. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-B | High 1-B | 1-A Name: Stendarr (Also called THENDR, S'rendarr and Stuhn). Known by many titles, such as Stendarr the Steadfast, The Lord of Compassion, The God of Mercy, The God of Ransom, The Apologist of Man, The Runt, The Whale Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Inapplicable. Depicted and referred to as male. Age: Inapplicable. Classification: Aedric Divine, God of Mercy and Justice Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence (As Aedra and The Aurbis), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2; As Unbound Et'Ada), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Transduality, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 9 and 10), Large Size (Type 10), Non-Corporeal, Regeneration (High-Godly. Immeasurably superior to lesser Gods and Daedric Princes such as Azura, who reformed after being completely destroyed and erased by Vivec after he had tapped into CHIM), Resurrection, Acausality (Type 5), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2 as Aedra and The Aurbis; Type 1 as Unbound Et'Ada), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Matter Manipulation / Sound Manipulation / Information Manipulation (Can control and influence the underlying tones which compose the fundamental layer of all reality as the Song of Creation), Law Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Healing, Holy Manipulation, Creation, Magic, Absorption, Intangibility, Flight, Teleportation, Telepathy, Shapeshifting, Omnipresence, Cosmic Awareness, Nigh-Omniscience, Resistance to Law Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Absorption, Spatial Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, BFR, Transmutation, Madness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, and Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level (Stendarr is one of the Eight Aedric Divines who sustain and stabilize the whole multiverse of Mundus, keeping it from being consumed by the void of Oblivion, as well as the one who created the very space of Mundus. Holds and embodies his own plane of existence, which is infinite in size and higher-dimensional, and controls every aspect of it. Should be at least comparable to the Daedric Princes of Oblivion, if not outright superior to them) | High Hyperverse level (As an Et'Ada, Ztendarr helped stabilize the Aurbis and shape it from a state of primordial chaos. Created the concepts of Mercy and Justice and embodies them throughout the Aurbis) | Outerverse level (In their Original State, the Et'Ada were Boundless, Eternal and Infinite Spirits who existed wholly independently of duality, predating the concepts of Time and Space, and living in pure harmony, having practically no personalities or boundaries that separated themselves from anything else, inhabiting the Aurbis in its original Zero-State of pure Infinite possibility, where everything that can and cannot happen is always happening all at once, forever, regardless of contradictions) Speed: Immeasurable, Omnipresent in his Divine Plane | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Hyperversal | High Hyperversal | Outerversal Durability: High Hyperverse level | High Hyperverse level | Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: At least Low Complex Multiversal | High Hyperversal | Outerversal Standard Equipment: Stendarr's Hammer Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Limited in power and bound to the Mundus | Bound to the concepts of Time and Space | None Notable Keys: Aedra (Bound to the Mundus) | Et'Ada (Bound to the Aurbis) | Unbound Et'Ada Gallery StendarrStatue.jpg|''Statue of Stendarr'' Stendarr's Hammer.png|''Stendarr's Hammer, believed to have once been wielded by the god'' StuhnWhale.jpg|''Nordic illustration depicting Stuhn as the Whale Totem'' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Healers Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Holy Users Category:Immortals Category:Information Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Law Users Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Time Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Warriors Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Life Users Category:Creation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings